1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-aminotetralin derivatives and the therapeutically useful acid addition salts thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to 2-aminotetralin derivatives and the therapeutically useful acid addition salts thereof having excellent antispasmodic activity and to processes for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reserpine and reserpine analogues have been described in the art as providing various pharmacological effects.
More specifically, reserpine analogues containing phenethylamine moieties are disclosed in A. Linder et al, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 6, p. 97 (1963) as providing pharmacological effects such as blood pressure depression, spasmolysis and adrenolysis.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,112, discloses aralkylaminoesters of nuclear substituted benzoic acids useful as spasmolytic agents.
Of these prior art known compounds having therapeutically active effects, all can be considered to be derivatives of phenethylamine compounds and as far as it is known, no compounds with a 2-aminotetralin moiety are known or have been described in the art.